1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector device for connecting two circuit boards, and more particularly to a connector device having shielding means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a connector formed by a pair of connectors fitted to each other (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H11-233201 (Paragraphs [0018], [0022], and [0028], and FIG. 8).
One of the connectors is provided with a housing, a plurality of contacts, a plurality of shield plates, and a plurality of reinforcing end plates.
The housing has a frame portion in the form of a frame, and a protrusion extending in the longitudinal direction of the frame portion and located in the center of the frame portion. A receiving space for receiving the fitting portion of a mating connector is formed between the frame portion and the protrusion. The protrusion has a plurality of holding grooves formed at predetermined spaced intervals in the longitudinal direction thereof.
The contacts are received in the respective holding grooves, and held therein. Each contact has one end formed with a contact portion and the other end formed with a connection portion. The contact portion protrudes into the receiving space. The connection portion is soldered to an associated conductor trace of a circuit board.
The shield plates are mounted on opposite side surfaces of the housing, parallel to the longitudinal direction thereof, respectively.
The reinforcing end plates are mounted on longitudinal opposite end faces of the housing. The reinforcing end plates are generally U-shaped, and have electrically conductive and elastic properties. The opposite ends of the respective reinforcing end plates overlap the ends of the shield plates to press the shield plates against the housing. The outer periphery of the housing is surrounded by the shield plates and the reinforcing end plates.
The other connector is provided with a housing, a plurality of contacts, and a shield plate.
The housing of the other connector is substantially in the form of a frame. The foremost end of the housing in a fitting direction is inserted into the receiving space of the one connector.
The contacts has contact portions arranged on the inner peripheral surface of the housing, for being brought into contact with the contact portions of the contacts of the one connector, which protrude from the holding grooves of the housing of the one connector.
The shield plate covers the outer periphery of the housing.
When the foremost end of the housing of the other connector in the fitting direction is inserted into the receiving space of the housing of the one connector, the shield plate of the other connector is inserted into the receiving space of the one connector together with the housing of the other connector, whereby the shield plates of the one connector and the shield plate of the other connector are brought into contact with each other. As a result, the connectors are shielded by the shield plates thereof.
In the above-described prior art, the shield plates are mounted to the respective connectors, and when the connectors are fitted to each other, the shield plates of the one connector surround the shield plate of the other connector.
This increases the size of the one electric connector. To reduce the size of the one connector, it is only required to remove the shield plates from the one connector, but this makes it impossible to sufficiently shield the connectors.